Color of Love
by Night Of The Land
Summary: One Shot! Red Ranger and his Commander share a private moment first thing in the morning.


Title: Color of Love

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Power Rangers

Rating: M

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: One Shot! Red Ranger and his Commander share a private moment first thing in the morning.

A/N: Okay, so this is slightly nostalgic for me, but what can I say, who **didn't** watch the Power Rangers as a kid? I have fallen in to the trap of watching shows I used to watch as a child. Bad I know. And recently, having watched the whole season of SPD on YouTube, I realized how cute Sky and Bridge were together…if they were to be together….so here they are…together…as per my muse's orders!  
Hey, Saban Brands! I wanna write for you! Bet I could come up with better stories then the writers you have now! Just sayin'.

* * *

When he woke in the morning there was always a dull roar of voices in his head. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he rolled over to squint at the red numbers of the alarm clock. 5:59 blinked back at him and he gave a tiny groan before be flopped back over in his red blankets, rubbing a bare hand over his face. The voices, a murmuring really, now that he was fully awake, faded in and out. He sat up, folding his legs under him as he stilled mind and closing his eyes focused on the still steadfast presence that was….missing from their rooms?

Bridge Carson cocked a mental eyebrow before he found the presence he was looking for. Of course, the man was as dedicated as they come, that also explained why he woke to cold sheets, that and the fact that they had fought over…something yesterday, and he wasn't sure if they were over it yet. Settling down into the blankets that covered the bed, drawing them up to cover his bare legs and lap, he calmed his breathing and stilled his mind, refusing to let that get in the way of his meditations.

This was the morning ritual. He readied himself for the day with meditation, allowing his mind to calm and prepare for the all the emotions, thoughts and energies he would be encountering throughout the day. Often Sky would join him. That is, if the recently appointed Commander of SPD Earth wasn't already hard at work.

A pleasant smile came to Bridge's face as he thought of the slightly older man. Commander Schuyler Tate. Sky to his friends. Lover to Bridge. A heat came over the meditating man and he could feel himself flushing as the memories of last night came back to him. Turning his mind back he grinned mentally as the memory of the usually straight laced Commander losing control above him swept him away. The feeling of hands on his bare shoulders and back startled him as he jumped, eyes snapping open as a tingle when through his skin.

Warm lips pressed to the back of his neck, before hands ran down the line of his shoulders over his muscular chest and settled on his bare hips. Gentle laughter sounded his eat followed by the familiar and comforting voice of Sky Tate.

"Did I startle you?" he asked in between heated kisses all over Bridge's neck and shoulders.

The brunette gave a deep sigh, leaning back into his lover, relaxing his body, letting the strong arms and body hold him up. His bare back to the synthetic cotton of the undershirt Sky wore, and Bridge sighed again his mind just on the good side of being overwhelmed as the blonde's hands trailed paths of hot ice over the slightly younger man.

"No." Bridge sighed before he smiled as the teeth nipped at his earlobe. Truth be told, Sky had startled him, but only because the other man's presence was so familiar that he had welcomed it, barely noticing the warm love tinged with… something else.

"Hmmm." Sky murmured as he knelt fully on the bed behind his lover. Bridge gave another sigh and leaned more into him. For as long as Sky could remember the other man had shied away from any sort of physical contact. It was as if the psychic had been afraid of what he might feel. Now that they had taken the step into a more physical relationship, Bridge welcomed it fully, even seeking it out at times.

Sky gave a slight smile at that thought and wrapped his arms fully around the slighter man, happy to see he was still as naked as he had been when Sky left this morning, before he spun him so that the brunette was on his back with the blonde leaning over him.

Warm amber met sapphire blue and the Commander smiled down at his lover. "Good morning." Bridge whispered a smile in his voice, happy to see him not angry.

"**Good **morning, indeed." Sky practically purred back, something hot flashing in his eyes, before he leaned back down to kiss the slighter man on the lips firmly. Bridge gave a slight gasp before his bare hands found their way under Sky's shirt. Moments later the SPD Earth commander was just as naked as his boyfriend. Hands touched everywhere, lips caressed skin, and teeth nipped, leaving love bites over both chests. Bridge's hand traveled lower and with a moan from the man above him he knew he had found his prize.

Sky's breath caught in his chest as Bridge's hands caressed him gently. This was a far cry from their heavy and furious coupling last night. Last night had been driven by passion and stress and anger and frustration. They had moved at an almost painful pace and they had had very little time to savor the touches and caresses and the sparks that now lit behind their eye lids as they continued to touch, their hands working in tandem to bring each other to and over the peak.

Sky was the first to let go, his eyes rolling back in his head as he saw multicoloured lights behind his eyes, and he groaned into Bridge's shoulder, sinking his teeth in the juncture of skin that transitioned from neck to shoulder. At the sharp pain, Bridge gave his own shudder and moan as he too reached his peak, body tensing then relaxing. The slightly older man collapsed on top of his lover, panting heavily as a gentle hand caressed his back.

Bridge smiled up at his lover once Sky had come back down to earth enough to lift himself up to stare down at the brunette, now resting his weight on his forearms. Both men still panted heavily, and Sky leaned in for a gentle kiss, before resting his forehead to Bridge's, sending all the love he could to his boyfriend, all the thoughts of love he had and he smiled when the psychic gave a tiny shudder under him, wrapping his arms around Sky's neck.

They lay like that for a few moments, catching their breath and basking in each other's presence. Bridge's hands had somehow found their way to tangle in Sky's hair, while the blonde smiled against the other's lips, content to simply stay where they were. As sweat and other bodily fluids began to dry Sky pulled back to stare into these deep amber eyes that in turn stared up at him lovingly.

Sky looked away, feeling a flush rush up the back of his neck as he pulled away, sitting up, leaning away from his lover. Bridge moved mere seconds behind Sky, eyes turning from loving to concern. He could feel the change in emotion from Sky and it scared him. The older man had gone from love and lust to shame and pain, and as Bridge placed a gentle bare hand on his shoulder, he was met with a fresh wave of shame. The psychic's heart tightened and he wanted to take his hand away, to move as far away as possible, to get away from the feelings of hurt that now surrounded his lover. The man and lover in him demanded that he stay, so stay he did, tightening his hold on Sky's shoulder to the point that the blonde looked crossways at him.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, throat feeling tight as he forced himself to move closer, the feelings of pain and shame tinged with anger intensified.

"I'm sorry." Sky whispered, finally looking up at his lover, eyes dark with his shame and passion.

Bridge frowned slightly at that, before realization came. They had had a fight yesterday morning, arguing about a command decision, he wasn't sure what it had been about now. They had made up slightly last night, but the sex had been rough and still angry. Now Sky was feeling guilty about it, and he felt that he was the only one to blame.

So the recently promoted Red Ranger sighed, and pulled Sky to face him completely. "Schuyler Andrew Tate, listen to me. We have fights, we have great angry sorta make up sex, then real make up sex." Bridge smiled at him, a real smile one filled with all the warmth and love he could muster. The smile waivered slightly when Sky still looked miserable, before he rolled his eyes, "Sky, I didn't complain last night, in fact it was great, so great I was still seeing stars when I fell asleep." Bridge felt the tension leaving his lover, as the shame and guilt and pain began to leave in small bits. "I love you Schuyler Tate, more then you know. We fight, we disagree, and we have our differences in personality and our idiosyncrasies, heaven only knows I have mine, but we always end up here, together. Kind of like flamingos…did you know that flamingos are the only bi…."

Sky gave a bright smile, a real one, one that he reserved for only Bridge, before he drew the still talking man into a deep kiss, effectively cutting off the rest of what Bridge was going to say. The brunette gave a muffled gasp of what Sky was sure was indignation, before he relaxed into the kiss.

A few moments later, Bridge pulled back, eyeing his lover warily. "Better now?" he asked, even though he knew the truth. There was still pain in Sky's aura but that was normal and to be expected, but the brightest colour was a lovely shade of pink, love, and Bridge's heart throbbed gratefully when Sky nodded, pulling the brunette into a hug, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you." The commander whispered gently. The two stayed like that for a few moments, arms wrapped lovingly around each other, bodies still thrumming from earlier, and Bridge gave a contented sigh.

"I think we should shower before heading to our duties." The blonde commented drily, pulling back and running a hand through his mused hair, before he stood and headed to the en suite bathroom.

Bridge stayed put for a moment, closing his eyes letting his mind once more go still. So much for his meditation, but he would much rather start his day with Sky and love making then meditation anyway. He sighed as he reached out with his senses to find his lover, basking in the warm glow. Bridge smiled when a hand took his own, leading him from the bed to the bathroom, where the sound of the shower running drowned out any other sounds that may have come from within the four walls.


End file.
